


Hot like a Revonnahgander

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fanfiction Trope, M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Special Request fill for lightning-flower01Brooken idea: Rook goes into heat while he's dating Ben so he tries to stay away from Ben to protect him. Ben's super worried about Rook, so he goes to my OC Karina for help. Where she explains to him about Revonnahgander mating season. Then Ben goes to Rook and they have sex(Fanfic Trope: Rook goes into Heat)





	Hot like a Revonnahgander

Warning: NOT safe for work. Full of adult content. There be pron ahead!

“No, Rook. If you’re sick just let me come over! We haven’t seen each other all week and someone, who no will tell me who it was, pulled us off active duty for two weeks,” the frustrated teen. He walked down the corridor at Plumber’s base with a large, depressed frown. His partner, Rook Blonko, and him hadn’t really been dating that long. Upon hearing that the two of them had ended up with some well deserved off time had thrilled the teen, thinking he’d get a chance to actually spend time with his boyfriend. Only to have said alien boyfriend not wanting to see him at all.

“I am sorry, Ben. Maybe next week, alright?”

With a overly dramatic sigh, Ben agreed with a whining, “okay…”

Hearing the click of his phone, signalling Rook hanging up, Ben put his phone away and headed to the small Rec room on base. Some of the other Plumbers were hanging around, either on a lunch break or spreading the latest gossip across base. Picking a random table furthest from the crowd, Ben sat down and let his head thump upon the flat surface in full pout mode.

“Now what’s gotten you all mopey?” a familiar voice asked from his side before the sound of the opposite chair was heard as it slid out and someone else sat down.

“Nothing,” the teen said without looking up, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”“Nope,” Karina said with a slight teasing smile as she started to poke Ben’s head trying to annoy the teen enough to get a reaction. “Just here to bug my favorite wearer of the omnitrix. Now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

The repeated poking and pestering only added to his frustration and Ben shot up to glare at her. “Rook doesn’t want me anymore! There you happy?”

The red haired alien looked at her human friend with an amused look. “You’re aware that you’re talking crazy, right? Rook is starstruck over you.”

“If he was so ‘starstruck’ then why isn’t he wanting to see me or spend any time with me? I know he’s sick but…”

“Sick? He’s not sick,” she said with a faint laugh. “I think someone hasn’t been telling you the whole truth, Ben." At seeing the human’s confused look slowly start to turn into anger, she quickly went to explain. "What do you know about Revonnahgander biology?”

Pausing to think, Ben said in a contemplative tone, “they have a build similar to humans… though there’s like a feline mix in there. Like Rook’s able to purr if you get him in just the right mood.”

“Mm hmm,” she agreed, “but unlike humans Revonnahganders actually have a heat cycle they go through. It effects both male and females of their species." Seeing Ben’s confusion return, Karina decided to help her friend so as to avoid what was obviously some kind of cultural understanding. "Ben… you two didn’t just magically end up not pulling any shifts these couple of weeks. Rook asked them off. Poor guy is in heat and probably needing some seriously stress relief, if you know what I mean.”

Thinking back to one of the last times the two of them had been alone, Ben blushed faintly. It had been the day right before Rook claimed to have come down with some alien illness. Their patrol shift had ended and the two of them had been relaxing and hanging out when suddenly Rook had shoved and pinned Ben against a wall in the alley near the arcade. Before Ben could even breath, the blue alien’s mouth had been claiming his, one large hand had gripped and pinned the humans wrists above his head while the other had nearly torn his shirt in a quest for skin.

As soon as it had started it was over. Rook having jumped away from Ben as if the human had been on fire. Without a word or explanation, the Revonnahgander had marched back to the truck. After a minute Ben had joined him, and tried to get the other to talk, but Rook refused to speak. And after a few awkward attempts, Ben went quiet, rubbing at the slight bruising on his wrists. He didn’t realize that Rook kept glancing at those bruises for the rest of the drive back to base.

Shaking himself out of his memory, day dream with a large blush, Ben looked at the red haired alien. “What… what can I do to help him? I… I mean we’re together. And if he needs me I don’t want to just not be there for him.” He almost wished he could have taken the question back at the look of pure mischief Karina gave him. “Well… if you are wanting suggestions, Ben…”

—————

Rook panted as he tried so hard to catch his breath, or hoping that the flow of air would in some way cool his over heated body. He had stripped down to his underwear and had turned the air conditioning up and it still felt like his body was on fire. Not even just on fire. It was like thousands of little fire ants, and he wasn’t sure if he was a fan of the earth insect anymore, were crawling over his skin making his body twitch and tingle. Following an Earthling idea of rubbing ice across his body had left him with damp fur and even more stickier bed sheets after he had gotten a little too carried away.

Not expecting anyone to visit him, Rook was surprised when a loud knock sounded on his door. The blue alien barely had mind to quickly grab something to cover his near nakedness before pushing the button to open the door. Though the ice had help relieve some of his body’s urges Rook was not prepared for the sight of Ben standing at his door in a large coat sporting a huge blush and holding a dufflebag.

“Ben? What? I told you not to come,” He said through a nearly closed throat. He wanted Ben there, he really did. But the memory of the bruises he had left haunted him. How could he have done that to his beloved? The same beloved who was pushing him back into the small apartment and closing the door behind them. The faint clicking of the locking mechanism sounding loudly.

“Ben…,” he tried to start only to have the human cut him off with an angry, “Why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?”

“How did you…,” again the Revonnahgander was stopped mid question. “I could have been here for you from the start. We could have been handling this together, but nooo you had to go all lone wolf with your problems and just making both of us suffer." Glaring up at his alien boyfriend, Ben dropped the bag on the floor, the contents sounding a mysterious thud as the human then moved to undo the zipper of his long coat. "Well not any more,” Ben said sharply, “you are going to fuck me through out the rest of your heat and there is no arguing in this." And with that Ben pulled open the jacket, letting it fall to the ground as well and revealing his naked flesh.

Rook fought, his body wanting to obey his mate’s orders but his conscience kept flashing to the sight of pale human skin bruised dark purple by his own hand. Closing his eyes, Rook tried not to look and started to back away. “We can not, Ben! I will hurt you again. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

Following the alien, Ben backed Rook up against a wall. Moving close and placing his hands upon the fluffy chest, Ben asked in a gentle voice, “you haven’t hurt me Rook. And I don’t believe you would.” Rook shook his head in denial and blurted out desperately, “your wrists! In the alley. I saw those bruises, Ben.” 

Moving to press himself up against his soon to be lover, Ben stood on his tip toes to nuzzle and press kisses to Rook’s neck. The human softly whispered, “you’re right that you did leave some nice bruises, Rook. But those kinda bruises I liked. Liked them enough to have brought some nice restraints with me for us to use in bed.” The broken quality to Rook’s voice as he parroted back, “restraints…. for bed,” was nearly as satisfying as the sudden velvety arms of the alien’s as they wrapped around Ben’s body and the revonnahgander bent his neck to claim his human’s lips in a demanding kiss.

Ben was given barely a moment to breath before Rook’s mouth was trailing his neck in hard sucking kisses and biting nips. Gasping out the word, “bed, in a question, Rook only paused to growl out a fierce, “no time,” before dragging Ben down onto the floor. Once on the ground, Ben’s hand clawed at the flooring trying to find something to hold onto without success as Rook ravaged his body.

Back arching clear off the ground, Ben let out a loud yell of pained pleasure as Rook worked first one then the other nipple with his sharp teeth. “Rook… Rook…,” Ben panted and begged for his lover. Rook’s mouth moving lower. Soon Ben’s neck and torso was covered his bruising bite marks and hickies. Sliding down his lover’s body, Rook grabbed and parted Ben’s legs. The human’s penis, erect and glistening from drops of precum, had Rook bending down to take a quick taste of that wetness and Ben arched and yelled. 

Ben wasn’t going to last. Not this first time. But he didn’t want to end it with just Rook licking him off. “Rook! Rook, stop,” he called out desperately. “No stopping, Ben,” the alien growled warningly though his touch did become a bit more gentle. The human whimpered at the feeling of his lover teasingly licking at the head of his cock. Ben tried to reach above his head towards his discarded coat. “Stop,” he pleaded again, “not like this…. brought… in my pocket…. want you in me.”

As the licking stopped, Ben wasn’t sure to be happy or sad, but as a longer and velvety soft body settled on top of him and an blue arm with a longer reach was able to grab hold of the corner of his coat and dragged it close enough to fish out the tube of slick, he decided it was a very good thing. Even more so when Rook started to grind his still covered dick against the humans. 

"You want it like this, Ben?” Rook managed to pant wetly against Ben’s ear even as his fingers popped open the tube’s cap and he started to squeeze out the contents. “I don’t think I can be gentle. Not this time." Flushed and desperate, Ben grabbed the alien’s wrist and guided that hand down with a desperate, "Don’t need to be gentle. Just need to be quick and thorough.”

Ben bit his lip as quick and thorough had him near crazed and so close to coming he was nearly crying. Rook worked his fingers in one at a time but with a very competent massage to Ben’s anal muscles that had the human’s hole relaxing and taking more in a speed that would have worried the human if he was of sound mind. When Rook had three fingers deep in him and the alien was enjoying the way Ben’s whole body twitched as he rubbed over Ben’s prostate without mercy, Ben managed to scream out, “GET INSIDE ME NOW!”

Without needing to be told twice, Rook pulled out his fingers, chucked his underwear across the room, and had his penis pressing into Ben’s tight heat. Ben whimpered as the large head breached him, the burn more intense then he was expecting. Though once the head of Rook’s cock was in Ben had to fight back the deep groan as the Revonnahgander’s very well endowed erection slid all the way in to the hilt.

“Rook," Ben looked up into the sunset golden eyes over his lover. "Blonko…" And it was as if the sound of his given name instead of his family name leaving his beloved’s lips was all the encouragement he needed, Rook slowly pulled back before thrusting back in with a sharp slap of his hips. Their rhythm was hard and fast as Rook’s control finally broke and he gave himself over completely to his body’s urges. Ben’s constant moans and shouts of "Blonko” driving him more and more. 

Grabbing Ben’s hands, Rook leaned in, nearly bending Ben in half, to seal his lips to his human lover’s. Their tongues sliding together in a wet, dirty dance as their hips moved and grinded desperately together. It wasn’t long before the movement of Rook’s hips started to falter and with a loud growl he broke away from Ben’s lips only to clamp his teeth into the human’s shoulder as he orgasmed hard, deep into Ben’s clenching ass. The added jolt of pain mixed with the pleasure in Ben’s mind and he was shooting his seed in bursts between their bodies. 

Panting, trying to catch his breath and body still buzzing from his release, Ben looked at Rook and had to fight back a smile to see that his lover had passed out. With a gentle touch, the human started stroking the back of his alien lover’s head and simply laid there enjoying the feeling of Rook’s body on top and around him. He could feel some muscles starting to protest the strain they just went under but with a quick glance up at his bag full of toys the human knew his body would be getting a very extensive work out before the week was done.


End file.
